1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus correcting a shake during photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are increasingly demanding high quality still images and moving images from photographing apparatuses.
Image quality may be diminished if the photographing apparatus is shaken during photographing. One method to compensate for shake during photographing is an electronic shake correction method. The electronic shake correction method may improve image quality by detecting the shake of the photographing apparatus from a series of photographed images and then adjusting the locations and colors of the photographed images to compensate for the detected shake.
However, images generated with the electronic shake correction may have afterimages.